


Howling at the Moon Won't Bring You Back

by philukas, satrationyiffnutter



Category: Supernatural, brockhampton
Genre: Anime, Black Butler - Freeform, Cocaine, Crack, Drug Use, Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, Fillie, Finn Wolfhard - Freeform, Fluff, Furry, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Sex, HARDCORE PORN, Hentai, IT - Freeform, It (2017) - Freeform, Jyatt, Lemons, M/M, Masturbation, Millie bobby brown - Freeform, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Smut, Stozier, Tentacle Porn, Tumblr, Vore, bts - Freeform, fack - Freeform, gay vore, hardcore smut, hardcore vore, it (2019) - Freeform, it smut, nut, yiff, yiffing, yiffnutter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philukas/pseuds/philukas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satrationyiffnutter/pseuds/satrationyiffnutter
Summary: Thank you for clicking on our work! We hope you enjoy this labor-intensive piece of writing that my friends (katta, sav, and liv) created delicately. If you do not, however, we strongly encourage that you refrain from leaving hateful comments. If you do, our lawyers will be contacted and a legal battle will ensue. We are extremely serious about our project, and are dedicated BROCKHAMPTON fans. Kevin, if you see this, we love you! This is all inspired because of you.





	1. Love Huskies but I Feel Like A Wolf (awooo!) x3 rawr!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brockhampton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brockhampton/gifts), [russell boring](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=russell+boring), [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts).



Hello Furries™ ! nya

“This is our child we’re talking about, Matt!” Ciaran protests, facing his newly pregnant boyfriend. They’d been discussing this for the past few hours now, and ciaran’s face was red with frustration, his large gray ears pinned back against his unruly brown hair.  
“Baby, you don’t understand,” tears streamed down Matt’s custom-made fursuit as he started to choke on his words like how he choked on Ciaran’s dick that fateful night. “You know I don’t have the mental capacity to handle this!”  
“Well, you should have been prepared! You asked me to nut in your butt, so that’s what I did!” Ciaran barks back, taking an intimidating step forward. For a moment, the fur along his back lowers as he thinks, We used to be bandmates. Friends.. What happened to us? Why is Matt being such a rat?  
Only a single street light illuminates the scene as they stand tense next to a dark green dumpster that emits soft wafts of lunchmeat smells every so often. The building they’re standing behind is an abandoned Arby’s, barely visible in the 3:23 AM darkness. The stars don’t shine as the clouds cover them like a wool blanket and puffs of mist softly wander around the area. Ciaran stands silently, his tail bushing out a bit against the chilly air. Matt’s gray jacket barely covers his swollen belly underneath and he shivers in the cold.  
Ciaran’s eyes soften. “Matt, think about this. It could be great for us, what we have. Think about our future!” He says, taking a tentative step forward as he lowers his voice.  
“I don’t know what I was thinking, Ciaran.” Matt says with disappointment in his voice. “We have no future together, you sewer rat,” Matt sucks air in when he realizes what he’s said. Almost immediately, silence fills the void his words left. The hurt shines in Ciaran’s eyes as they start to brim with tears, turning his open hands into fists placed firmly at his sides.  
“I’m glad that this baby won’t ever see your hideous face anyways,” He spits, his words laced with delicate sadness as he stalks off into the night.  
It doesn’t take long for Ciaran to leave the alleyway, leaving Matt alone in the smelly darkness. Digging around in his pockets, he feels suffocated as tears start to rush to his eyes. A cold wind blasts him as he pulls out a dark phone and turns it on, the blue light illuminating his husky furry head eerily. He opens Tumblr, trying his best not to let a shuddering sob escape his mouth. Under the username @softpastelboyrichie, he types out a post with shivering fingers. Ss,s,s.s, s ometimeeees.. . the e he ehe bpeopel u u think yyour r clostest w w.w .w. With are are the ones taht beb b b bb b b b bb b brettraty you the eaa a s eaeasiest………..……… Eee e edd die ww w owuldn’y do t ht ht his to me……………………………. Almost immediately, he gets 17 anons. 15 of them are supporting him and the two others are violent death threats. That’s fair.


	2. I Took Her To My Crackhouse and I Jerkd It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you to whoever wrote 'Joba Jerk It'! It strongly inspired this chapter.)
> 
> =- ł ₮ØØ₭ ⱧɆⱤ ₮Ø ₥Ɏ ₵Ɽ₳₵₭ⱧØɄ₴Ɇ ₳₦Đ ł JɆⱤ₭Đ ł₮ -=  
> =- ł Ⱨ₳VɆ₦'₮ ₥₳ĐɆ ₥Ɏ ₥ł₦Đ Ʉ₱, ₴ⱧØɄⱠĐ ł ₭ɆɆ₱ ł₮? -=  
> =- ł ₲Ø₮ ฿ł₲ ĐØ₲ ₴₮₳₮Ʉ₴, ł₮ ₳ł₦'₮ ₦Ø ₴Ɇ₵ⱤɆ₮. -=  
> =- Ⱡ₳ Đł Đ₳ Đł Đ₳, ₴ⱠØ฿ Ø₦ ₥Ɇ ₭₦Ø฿. -=

https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj7Yn1YhWCD/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=kczgtke7f0mt

Matt saunters down the street as his sweaty nuts sway in the chilling midnight spring breeze. He gurgles down the last of his toe milk, god that refreshing crusty toe milk. God i wish i could dick down ciaran’s crack coated dick again he thinks, remembering the crackhouse that he got impregnated in. The memories trickle down his cheek like warm pee milk. He shows up at he and Ciaran’s crackhouse and jerkd it, nutting all over the left over crack jar. He trips over his plentiful seed- squee squoo! the sound of his sneakers slipping against the nut juice on the floor echoes across the crack house and his scrambling light-up sneakers draw out Ciaran’s face. He looks through the holes of his fursuit at the intricate masterpiece he’s made, and tears puddle where Ciaran’s nut mouth on the floor is. He hears what he can only assume to be foot steps, and turns to see a raccoon skittering around the delicate wooden crackhouse flooring. “Gg g g od, i wanna f f uck it,” he moans loudly as if hitting a climax. If only fursuits could be as realistic as the thicc scrumptious raccoon trailing along the floor. As he smells more lunchmeat wafting into the crackhouse, it reminds him of what he has to do. He shnorts the remaining nut covered crack with a silly straw he found in the dumpster. “Can’t let things go to waste,” mutters, cutting himself short as he realizes what a hypocritical statement he’s made. He starts thinking about his gaybie. “What a goddamn waste,” he says, his voice trembling full of spite. How could he do this to ciaran? Is it really for the best? Is he really gonna dump the   
gaybie in a dumpster when he could sell it for such a well tailored fursuit? A crackbaby in a fursuit is worth two in the dumpster. He hears something and turns abruptly. “Ciaran??? Are you back for more yiffing???”   
But it’s only the crack shnorting raccoon. Tired of being let down, he drowns out the sounds of the city with Gimme More by Britney Spears on full blast and starts to cry messily, snot pooling down at the top of his lip from his wrinkled nose. Releasing all of this fluid makes him thirsty for some crack cock, he stares at his greasy toes and yells into the night “YIFF ME MORE CIARAN!!!” His screams are met with sultry moans of “M m. .. Matt… Nya...”   
“C cc c cc cc c ccc ccc c c c cCiaran??? Is that y y y yyyyyyou?” What seems to be Ciaran in a fursuit made of pure gay appears out of the darkness. Instantly, their wolf snouts crash into a sloppy kiss, drips of saliva flying to the floor below. Oddly, as they start to lower to the floor, Ciaran positions himself under Matt. But I thought he was a top? Matt thinks quizzically. They fuck anyways, and it’s steamy and messy, so much so that both nut 5 times each. After resting up after the intense yiffing session to the bass boosted version of Deepthroat, he removes the head slowly and gasps. Alas, it’s duck dynasty Joba. No… that means Joba is PREGANssdfT!!! With MATTS CHILD.  
“W… Wuhsew..?” Matt moans, his eyes widening. Joba caresses his face gently, smiling slightly.   
“Don’t tell Zuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> How will Matt handle this serious betrayal? Find out in the next chapter by satrationyiffnutter.


End file.
